


Day 5: "Take me instead"

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: "Take me instead", FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Self-Sacrifice, billy and Tommy are brothers, febuwhump day 5, teddy is really patient he's just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: billy and teddy get kidnapped by some nasty aliens and billy is an idiot
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Day 5: "Take me instead"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

It started as a mistake. It’s still a mistake but now it’s been so blown out of proportion it’s hard to tell what remains of the beginning. It almost feels like a forgotten story. Billy just couldn’t keep his gorgeous mouth shut. 

“Take me instead.”

“What?! No!” Teddy wished he couldn’t believe his ears but really that’s exactly what he would expect from his idiotically self-sacrificing boyfriend.

“Yes!”

“Billy for once will you please let me handle this, Please? Teddy often found himself having to push a little harder to find his patience. He liked to think he was pretty good at it.

“No! If it’s power you want then I’ve got plenty of it! You want a weapon? I could do more damage than you can dream of! Just leave him alone!” Billy held his breath as one of the creepy alien dudes got up into his face, believe him when he tells you they had the worst breath.

“How powerful?” The creature growled, like a fucking dog.

“Changing reality powerful.”

“Billy shut up.” Teddy was ready to flip? Kill? Maim. 

”I could change reality for you! Just let him go! Let Teddy go please!” Billy could feel the fire burning behind his eyes, he just needed to stall for just a little longer. Preferably without teddy getting hurt.

“Billy seriously.” Teddy was trying really hard to keep it together but finding it quite difficult while his boyfriend tried to commit self-sacrifice. 

“Anyone call for a speedster?” Tommy vibrated into the room right before the loud bang that announced the rest of the team’s arrival. They weren’t exactly known for being subtle.

“You two have got to stop getting yourselves into situations like this,” Kate was quickly followed by America, Noh-Var, and David. 

“Oh come on, we’re almost never kidnapped!” Billy squawked in irritation.

“But you are always in some kind of situation,” America snarked as she helped Teddy and Billy out of the restraints while the rest of the team fought the weird chunky aliens.

“Where’s Loki?” Billy let Teddy gently massage his wrists, not too worried about the team's ability to handle themselves.

“He’s with Thor. Something about brotherly bonding and some crap like that. He sounded very excited.” Tommy’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, unlike usual.

“Brotherly bonding huh? Maybe we should try that?” Billy smirked and switched to rubbing Teddy’s shoulders.

“I would literally rather throw you and then myself into the sun.” Tommy took out the last of the bad guys and the group took off back to the ship.

“Teddy?” Billy glanced nervously to his silent boyfriend. He was definitely gonna get in trouble for this one.

“Billy I’m so tired of this.” Teddy’s voice was resigned and dark. 

“What?” Billy felt like his breath had been ripped out of his lungs.

“I’m sorry, I just, god I love you so much and I just can’t keep watching you do this! Just constantly throwing yourself into danger without a care for how it’ll affect the people around you!” At this point the group had turned to watch the dream couple fight, it wasn’t something they saw often but when they did it was bad.

“I care how it’ll affect the people around me! I did it to protect you!”

“Bullshit!” Teddy shoved his index finger in billy’s face, “You did it because your immediate reaction to any situation is to sacrifice yourself and I’m tired of it! I can’t just sit here and watch while my boyfriend self destructs! I won’t! Not anymore!”

“Teddy-“

“I need a break, I just- I need a break.” Billy stared dumbfounded as Teddy walked off. He felt Tommy wrap an arm around him and caught a glimpse as Kate ran off to talk Teddy into at least leaving on the ship with them but he couldn’t hear anything past the drumming of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, this made me hurt too, apparently, it made my sister in law cry


End file.
